Losing Myself In You
by Stop-Police
Summary: In the Darkness things get hot and heavy. Skimmons smut!


Losing Myself In You.

* * *

_'Oh….oh deary me, keep going Skye.' _My voice says softly to the darken room that surrounds us.

Her hands are like silk and her lips are like petal when they kiss my neck, trailing further and further down. Her hands are controlling and her power over me is unbelievable. I am hers in this moment as much as she is mine.

Her lips move to my naked breast and her soft brown eyes flick up to meet mine and I can see the desire flaming behind her eyes. When her lips make such soft contact with my breath, my hands rush to her head and grasp her hair as her hand meets my other breast and I gasp, the pleasure is amazing. Her teeth softly pull at my burning nipple and my hands tighten in her hair.

I can see her smirking into my breast and I know she loves the power that is flowing through her. My eyes close for a moment but are snapped back open when Skye slaps at my other breast she was just caressing, 'Eye's stay open Jemma,' her voice commands, I can only nod in response not sure that I can use my voice at the moment.

She goes back to concentrating on my breast her tongue now lapping at me and I can feel the wetness between my legs and my heart is pounding madly and I know Skye can feel it. I rub my legs together hoping to ease the deep need starting to burn in my belly, but of course she notices straight away and she moves from her straddling me. She pushed her torso in between my legs forcing them apart opening me to her.

I can feel her hips bones pressing into my inner thighs making me wrap myself around her, her body is hot and dear, I think I might just pass out. I want to close my eyes but I have strict orders to keep them open and I must always follow her rules. She's smirking as if she is reading my thoughts, her lips crash to mine and we're wrapped up in each other.

Her hands move from my face, down and down, her fingertips pressing lightly into my belly, I jump and she laughs, knowing my ticklish spots. Her hands continue on their path, until she is just above my sex, I know that I am already soaked. But she stops the tips of her fingers dancing above my curls. I moan, pressing my hips upward desperate for her touch.

She uses her body to press me back into the bed beneath us but the contact makes me crave her even more. She kisses me again and sneaks her tongue past her lips and I can't help but meet the contact and my arms pull her tighter to me and my hands rest on her delectable ass. I press her to me and she moans making contact with her hand that is still above my sex. I smirk as she pulls away from me and another smirk also plays on her lips.

Her hands move to my thighs and she sits up, even though the room is dark the moon light flowing in from the space in between the curtain illumines her, she is beautiful even with the scars that are marred into her skin. My fingers reach for them, part of me wishing they could disappear but they are the reason she is still here, that she is alive. She doesn't flinch anymore when I touch them; she is okay with my hands against them. The scar tissue is softer than the rest of her skin, I look to her face and her eyes are closed but there is no pain in her face. My hands move around her waist and I pull myself up and press a kiss to her sternum.

'I love you Skye.' I tell her, my voice is not shaky anymore with all the times it has come out of my lips; it's natural for me now.

'I love you too Jemma, so much,' I smile and I know that she is it for me and I for her. I am her family and she is mine.

Skye pushes me back into the soft mattress, her lips meeting mine once again pressing my head into the pillow with the force of the kiss, we lose ourselves in each other.

Her lips are trailing back down my chest only pressing a quick kiss to each of my breast; her tongue runs down my stomach leaving a trail of wetness to the cool air. I moan and her arms encircle my thighs and she presses a teasing kiss to my curls and then her tongue darts out and flattens against my clit, gliding through my wetness. She moves with precision as she makes love to me with her tongue. Her right hand moves from its place on my hip, and _'Oh'_.

She gently pushes two fingers into my heat and my hands come to rest in her hair, her eyes flick up to meet my eyes and she presses her tongue against my clit and _oh dear god_, she is amazing with her tongue. She speeds her movement and tightens her hold on me and I can feel it building, I feel her everywhere surrounding me and taking control of me.

Her tongue meets her fingers and _oh this is new…_

Her tongue is doing things that are _oh god _so good, her teeth graze against my oversensitive clit and my mouth opens for a scream but nothing comes out, my hands are tightening in her hair and everything is going white as she presses her tongue further into me her fingers rubbing against that special spot that drives me crazy and my legs are shaking like mad and they lock around Skye's head. I'm moaning way to loud that it is embarrassing, but it's too much the feeling is so fucking good and I'm coming hard with her tongue and fingers still moving in perfect harmony.

When I come down from my high Skye is still gently lapping at my clit causing me to jerk wildly. She laughs and presses one last kiss to my oversensitive clit and she slowly moves up my blushing body. She reaches for my lips and kisses me letting me taste myself on her lips and I moan as I wrap my arms and pull her flush against me. I love being like this wrapped up in her, her hands trailing my body cooling me.

Skye reaches over me to turn on the over head lamp and it lights up the room, I blink a few times to get use to the brightness and Skye nestled her head in the crook of my neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

I look around the room we are in and I stop for a moment…

This isn't our pod…oh no. Suddenly the door slams open and standing there is a panting Fitz with a horrified look on his face. I scream and pull Skye close to me while desperately trying to reach for some sheets that are too far out of my reach.

'Come on guy, Seriously!' Fitz yells as he slams the door shut. Skye is chucking into my neck and she says, 'We're not in our pod are we?'

'No it's seems in the darkness of the plane we mistook his room for ours. And it seems we just made love on his bed.'

Skye burst out laughing, and it fills my heart with joy. Skye kisses me once more and says, 'Come on we better apologies to Fitz and you can help me ruin our sheets in our pod.'

She stand up in all her naked glory and helps me dress and I her. We rush out of Fitz pod and both mutter a quick sorry and I can see Coulson and May shadows from around the corner and I hear the laughter they are trying to muffle.

I close the door behind us and I rest my head against it and Skye comes up from behind me, her arms wrapping around my waist pressing a kiss to the back of my neck she says her voice still filled with laughter, 'Mmm I love you Jems.'

I turn in her arms and say, 'I love you too Skye Simmons.'

Abruptly a knock comes to the door and Skye pulls away from me to open it. Standing there is Fitz with a pen holding a pair of lacy underwear.

'I think you forgot these Skye,' He says uncomfortably.

Skye is sent into a coughing fit and I know she won't be able to answer him, I reach around her and snatch the underwear from the pen and I mutter, 'They are actually mine.'

Fitz is staring at me, openly mouths and I quickly shut the door as his gaze goes further south than it's supposed to. I can hear Phil and May laughing uncontrollably and so is my crazy wife behind me. And I think to myself, I love my family even with the embarrassing moment like this.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the smut that fills my mind. **


End file.
